A White Christmas Gift
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: Jeremie decides to give Aelita a wonderful present for Christmas. JxA and UxY fluff. Merry Christmas everyone!


_**A White Christmas Gift**_

_** A/N: I decided to just make a happy fic about the gang over holidays. This is set after Season Four. Here it goes!**_

Aelita shivered in the cold as she waited for Jeremie to get something from behind a tree. "Come on, we're going to miss the Christmas party in the cafeteria if we stay here too much longer!" she called to the blonde hiding behind the thick line of trees.

"Hey Princess, calm down. He's got a big surprise for you and he's making sure it's safe and sound for later," Ulrich said as they all huddled closer against the cold winter air.

"It's Christmas Eve, can you believe it? I'm surprised my parents let me stay for winter break," Odd commented, rubbing his hands together to warm them.  
"Didn't your sisters help convince them?" Yumi asked.

"Yup, they didn't want me there to spoil their fun which is fine with me. I'm glad I didn't have to see them again. If you can believe it, my house is a mess," Odd told them blowing warm air on his hands.

"Alright, it's all set and ready to go for later," Jeremie stated as he came back through the trees.

"And you won't give me a hint as to what it is?" Aelita asked suppressing a giggle. She was happy to be here with her friends and was really excited for her surprise.

"No clues or hints. You'll have to wait till after the Christmas party to find out," Yumi said as Jeremie took his spot next to Aelita and held her hand.

Odd stayed at the back of the group. He didn't have someone he could be with. No girlfriend or anything. Hey, at least he had his friends and wasn't home with his sisters. He suppressed a shudder and ran up to join his friends.

Ulrich kissed Yumi's cheek and gave her a cookie that they had at the tables. Odd had already wiped out half of the school's refreshments and goodies and the party had only just begun.

"You know, Ulrich, my parents and Hiroki really like you. I'm glad, too," Yumi told him, kissing his nose.

Ulrich blushed lightly and nodded. "My parents like you enough… And that's saying something with my dad…"

Yumi nodded and looked up. She pointed toward the ceiling and whispered, "Mistletoe…"

Ulrich blushed a deep red and kissed her.

Odd stood at the dessert table wallowing in self-pity. He didn't have a date just like almost everyone here. Aelita and Jeremie had their thing later, Ulrich was staying at Yumi's house for Christmas, and Odd was alone. Well, not completely. He could be content with his friends around this Christmas. Next year, though, he'd have a girlfriend to share it with.

Jeremie stared at Aelita as she laughed at many things around her. This time of year you were supposed to be very jolly and Aelita was just that. She'd been sad for awhile and now the Christmas spirit was dragging it out of her and throwing her sadness about the loss of her father to the wind.

"Jeremie, will you please give me a hint?" Aelita asked him once she finished some punch he'd gotten for her.

Jeremie winked in Ulrich's direction and Ulrich slipped out of the cafeteria. "You'll see soon, Princess…"

"And boy are you going to be surprised!" Odd exclaimed as he took a bite out of the cookie he was holding on to.

Aelita giggled. "With how much you guys seem excited about it, I'm sure it'll be great."

Jeremie blushed and hoped Ulrich was doing alright. He wanted tonight to be perfect…

(*)(*)(*)(*) After the Party (*)(*)(*)(*)

Jeremie pulled Aelita into the street and looked down the road. "Don't worry, they'll be coming with your surprise soon…"

"Please tell me what it is, Jeremie," Aelita said, pulling the pink scarf he'd given her awhile back(1) around her tighter.

"Here it comes.." he whispered pointing down the street.

Aelita looked over and her jaw dropped. Coming their way was a white carriage with blue swirls pressed into it and two white horses dragging it along.

"Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and I all pitched in, but it was my idea," Jeremie told her as he drunk in her expression. It was of utter awe.

Ulrich and Odd stood at either side of the stairs up to the seat and said, "This way, Princess."

Aelita took her seat and said, "I'm not riding alone, right?"

Jeremie followed her steps and sat down next to her. "You're riding with me…"

"We'll be waiting for you here when you get back!" Ulrich called as the coach began to move.

"Jeremie, this is really wonderful…" Aelita whispered as snow began to lightly fall on the two.

"It would have been ruined if I'd told you any hints, you know?" Jeremie asked as Aelita snuggled closer to him.

Aelita nodded and thought about how lucky she was to have such great friends. "Thank you for doing this for me, Jeremie… I absolutely love it…"

"I wish I could have given you a horse, but they're actually a lot more expensive than renting all this was…"

Aelita giggled and kissed his cheek. "This is probably the best Christmas gift anyone has ever given me…"

Jeremie blushed and stammered out, "I-It was n-nothing…"

"It may be nothing to you, but it means the world to me…"

They sat in blissful silence as the wandered through town and watched the snow fall on them. Jeremie had brought hot chocolate in a thermos so that they could stay warmer until they got back.

Once back at Kadic's gates Aelita rested her head on Jeremie's shoulder and said, "Merry Christmas, my love…"

"Merry Christmas to you, too…" he replied kissing the pink haired girl on the forehead as they walked back to Kadic hand in hand.

_**A/N: My first good ending one-shot! *dances around in circles* I think my next one-shot will be different interviews with the gang. I know, people do those a lot, but I feel like it, okay?**_

_**-3- XD Well, Merry Christmas everyone!**_


End file.
